cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Saturday Night Fever
Saturday Night Fever is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Paramount on January 1981, 6th February 1984, 16th November 1987, It got re-released as a 'Original Version' by CIC Video and Paramount on 5th September 1988, It got re-released as a 'Hollywood Gold' by CIC Video and Paramount on 10th September 1990, It got re-released by CIC and Paramount on 4th October 1993, It got re-released by CIC, Paramount, PolyGram Video and Karussell on 24th April 1995, It got re-released by CIC and Paramount on 22nd June 1998 and is a UK DVD release by Paramount on 7th October 2002. Description Oscar-nominee John Travolta gives a sensual and intelligent performance as a local disco kingpin at the peak of his popularity. Once a week, after six full days of work in a Brooklyn paint store, Tony douses himself with Brut cologne, dons a floral bodyshirt, gabardine pants and platform shoes and ritualistically prepares himself for "Saturday Night Fever." Through the influence of Stephanie - his more sophisticated dance partner - and Tony's brother - a disillusioned priest - Tony begins to question the way he views life and the narrowness of his perspective. The disco dance sequences and the Bee Gees music make the film an accurate and absorbing barometer for the seventies' generation. Cast * John Travolta as Anthony "Tony" Manero * Karen Lynn Gorney as Stephanie Mangano * Barry Miller as Bobby C. * Joseph Cali as Joey * Paul Pape as Double J. * Donna Pescow as Annette * Bruce Ornstein as Gus * Val Bisoglio as Frank Manero, Sr. * Julie Bovasso as Flo Manero * Martin Shakar as Frank Manero, Jr. * Lisa Peluso as Linda Manero * Nina Hansen as Grandmother * Sam Coppola as Dan Fusco * Denny Dillon as Doreen * Robert Weil as Becker * Fran Drescher as Connie * Monti Rock as the DJ * Robert Costanzo as paint store customer * Ann Travolta as pizza girl (Travolta's sister) * Helen Travolta as paint store customer (Travolta's mother) Credits Trailers and info Rental Re-release 1993 Re-release # The Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 with clips of "Top Gun", "Grease", "Ghost", "The Godfather Part I, Part II and Part III", "Fatal Attraction", "Raiders of the Lost Ark", "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom", "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade", "An Officer and a Gentleman", "The Untouchables" and "Zulu". # Ghost 1995 Re-release # The Paramount Classics trailer from 1993 with clips of "The Ten Commandments", Samson and Delilah", "The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance", "Shane", "The Odd Couple" and "Breakfast at Tiffany's". # Saturday Night Fever Trailer Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:BBFC PG Category:BBFC 18 Category:Musical's Videos by Paramount Category:CIC Video logo from 1981 to 1986 Category:CIC Video logo from 1986 to 1991 Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC PG card from 1985 to 1997 Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC 18 card from 1985 to 1997 Category:Hollywood Gold Category:Original Version Category:CIC Video Variants - Universal and Paramount with BBFC 18 from 1997-1999 Category:Karussell Category:VHS Videos with The Universal Pictures/Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 Category:PolyGram Video Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:2000's DVD Releases